


i wish i could stay here forever

by staeckookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Filming Spiderman: Far From Home, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staeckookie/pseuds/staeckookie
Summary: Sebastian and Anthony both really like cuddling. Tom makes cuddling a hundred times better. But Tom can't stay.





	i wish i could stay here forever

5:30am *alarm rings*  
Mackie groans  
“Tom wake up” he half whispers while pushing his face deeper into Tom’s neck.  
“But I don’t want to” Tom responds and stretches his arms before wrapping them around Seb’s body.  
“Sounds good to me.” Seb turns around and presses his face into Tom’s chest.  
Tom giggles and kisses the top of Seb’s head, “You’re cute”  
Seb just blushes and grabs a fistful of Tom’s shirt to pull him closer, if that’s even possible.  
Anthony sighs, and reluctantly gets out of bed after kissing both of their heads.  
Tom whines, “Nooo, come back”  
Anthony laughs, “I’m going to make some breakfast, you need to get up, you have a big day ahead of you”  
“Fine.” Tom tries to get up, but Seb pulls him back down by his shirt to give him a kiss. “Good morning” Seb gives him a smile and pulls him in for a peck before getting out of bed to join Mackie in the kitchen. Tom watches Seb leave the room, then goes into the bathroom to shower.

Seb sneaks up behind Mackie and snakes his arms around his waist. “Whatcha makin?”  
Mackie melts into the touch, “Omelettes.” He turns around to kiss Seb, and Seb automatically deepens the kiss. Mackie moans, then pulls away to finish making breakfast. Seb finds his seat and watches Mackie place a plate right in front of him right as Tom comes out of the bedroom in boxers, hair still dripping from his shower.  
He gives Seb a peck on the cheek and sits on his left, right in front of a delicious looking omelette.  
“Thanks babe” he says to Mackie and digs in. “No problem.” Mackie pinches Tom’s side and goes to sit on the other side of Seb to eat his own breakfast. Tom barely even flinches, but it does make him blush quite a bit, and Mackie and Seb both look at him fondly. 

They sit in silence, all of them eating, when Seb suddenly blurts out, “Do you know that you are an amazing cuddler? Seriously, I would stay in your arms for a thousand years if I had the choice.”

Seb and Tom stare at each other for a second, Tom not knowing how to respond.  
“Ain’t that the truth” Mackie adds.  
“Uh- um-uhh, th-thank you, heh,” Tom stutters, “nobody has ever told me that before.”  
“Well it’s true.” Seb replies.

After Tom leaves, Anthony pulls Seb to the couch and turns on the tv. He pulls Seb onto his lap and starts leaving little kisses and the nape of his neck. Seb sighs with contentment, “I love you, Anthony.”  
Anthony stops and turns Seb around so he was straddling his lap, “I love you too, Sebastian.”  
Seb grabs Anthony’s face and pulls him into a long, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I know that was super short, I just got the idea in my head and thought I would share it. If you want me to make a part 2, let me know. Or if you have any suggestions of what I should write next. I might try to write some smut next time.


End file.
